


Ease of Mind

by saint_peach



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dom America (Hetalia), F/M, Gentle Dom, Light Dom/sub, Massage, Praise, Role Reversal, Sub Belarus (Hetalia), Subspace, good girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_peach/pseuds/saint_peach
Summary: Natalya doesn't submit often, much preferring to take a dominant role. However, even Natalya needs to be taken care of sometimes and Alfred is more than happy to take care of her.
Relationships: America/Belarus (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	Ease of Mind

Natalya sat on the bed in nothing but a simple pair of white panties. Her hair is down like usual but her bow is missing, it's swept over her left shoulder and out of the way of Alfred's hand that works diligently at the sore muscles of her shoulders and upper back. Lavender scented oil slicks her skin and provides easy traction along with the sweet smell that lulls her brain into comfort. Though comfort isn't hard to achieve when Alfred is being so tender. It isn't often she lets her guard down like this, but after years of meeting up with Alfred like this, she found it easy to find the trust to do so. She knew he wouldn't take advantage of her like this. She relaxes further as he leans in and kisses her neck, murmuring praise against her skin.

His hands worked down her back and sides, working over every inch of exposed skin and defined muscle, taking care to leave her tingling and at ease. His touch was confident and firm as he settled on her lower back and worked out a knot that had settled at the base of her spine. She let out a pleased groan as his magic fingers worked. She was sure he would gloat about it the next morning. She tried to gather her thoughts more coherently but instead found herself memorizing the feel of his hands. they were rough and calloused from work many of their associates assumed he didn't do because he preferred to play games. But in moments like these, it was easy to remember he was just as hardworking as the rest of them.

Natalya sighed softly under his attention, soaking in the feeling of his hands as she began to drift. Her head felt fuzzy and her fingertips and toes tingled as she felt like she was floating in a warm pool; the only thing keeping her grounded was Alfred's hands on her back and his legs firmly planted on either side of her. His hands traced their way to her hips and down to her thighs. She shifted to place her back against his chest, pulled further into her drift as his heartbeat resonated through her.

Her eyes fluttered and she gave a pleased sigh as his fingers stroked the insides of her thighs and up to the crease where her thighs met her groin. That spot had always been sensitive and Alfred knew that. Her legs fell open a little more as they trailed up to the little crease and began to massage teasing yet soothing circles against the muscle there. It made her leg twitch and a shudder run down her spine. It left her core pooling with warmth and her cunt throbbing. Her breath hitched at that and she pressed up into his hands.

"Are you okay, snowflake?" He asked gently, his fingers beginning to run up and down the crease, lips kissing and nipping the back of her neck. He kept his voice low, knowing anything too loud could disrupt her drift. He pulled his head back as she nodded with a small sound. "Can you use your words for me?" He asked, needing to know how far gone she was.

"'m good," she mumbled, her words a little slurred but she was still coherent and not yet overwhelmed. That was good. He wanted her to feel good.

"Good girl," he praised, kissing along her neck and jaw. "Can you tell me your safeword?" He asked. He knew if she got too overwhelmed she might blank on it and wanted to make sure she knew it and could use it. He had had partners in the past not use their safeword when needed and didn't want to have anything like that happen here. Alfred was certain Natalya would use it if need be, she had before without regret but he still needed to know.

Natalya gave a pleased hum at the praise and rocked her hips up against his hand again. She licked her lips and focused on a response, even though her tongue felt heavy. "It's Flax." Her national flower, easy for her to remember if she needed to use it. She practically purred as Alfred praised her again and sucked a mark onto the back of her neck.

"And can you show me your nonverbal one too?" He asked, keeping up the attention to her neck and the crease of her thighs. She placed one hand over his and tapped three times. "Good, so good. Thank you for showing me."

Natalya couldn't help but shiver at the praise, she was good, all that mattered was that Alfred thought she was good. She gave a pleased hum as he leaned in to nuzzle the crook of her neck, his lips trailing along the skin. She tilted her head to give him more space as her eyes fell closed, just enjoying the feeling of his hands on her thighs, chest to her back, and lips on her neck. 

Alfred began to trail his fingers up from the crease of her thighs; over her mound and up her abdomen, slowly, leaving little trails of buzzing heat in his wake. He ran his hands over the plains of her stomach, feeling along her ribs and up under her breasts before trailing over the curve of them. It wasn't fair how such a simple touch left her head spinning and her heart racing. She could vaguely register the way he continued to murmur praises, her head fuzzy. 

Time seemed to move like molasses, her focus entirely on the feel of Alfred's hands and body holding her steady as he explored the open expanse of her skin. His calloused fingers swirled around and pinched and gently tugged her nipples drawing small moans and grunts from her. He didn't stop until they were sensitive to every touch and left her shaking against him. Though he hardly gave her a reprieve when his hands worked their way back down.

A small moan of his name left her lips as he settled two fingers against the hood of her clit through her panties, just the way she liked it. Direct touch left her squirming and overwhelmed far too easy leaving her to prefer touch just above it. Her breaths shook as Alfred began to work his fingers in slow circles. Natalya pressed up into the touch, giving another sound as he chuckled against her back where he had planted his wander lips for the moment.

He didn't tease her for too long and soon slipped his hand into her panties, feeling along her slick folds and rubbing his fingers around the rim of her entrance. His touches were firm but never enough, always leaving her wanting and aching for more. It took a small growl in her throat before he slipped two fingers in her and began to work at her g-spot, having memorized its location after so many years of their relations.

Before long Natalya was digging her heels into the mattress and gripping Alfred's thighs as her release washed over her. Nothing loud or showy like in porn, just the warm buzz, and throb of pleasure that. She gave nothing more than a soft gasp and a jerk of her hips. But Alfred seemed to enjoy it even if it wasn't loud as he sang her praises and soothed her down from her high. As she came down, she decided that yes, she could always come to Alfred to be taken care of.


End file.
